Amor é Tudo
by Srtas. Linee e MariI Taisho
Summary: Outono. Uma estação como qualquer outra onde se pode acontecer muitas surpresas. Uma jovem. Indo para o trabalho. Encontra a felicidade e o amor por acaso. E, descobre que o outono pode ser a estação mais bela de todas. Por mais que as folhas secas caem,
1. Chapter 1

**Amor é Tudo**

_**Outono. Uma estação como qualquer outra onde se pode acontecer muitas surpresas. Uma jovem. Indo para o trabalho. Encontra a felicidade e o amor por acaso. E, descobre que o outono pode ser a estação mais bela de todas. Por mais que as folhas secas caem, sempre uma nova vai nascer.**_

**Srta. Line Taisho: Oi meninas! Mas uma doidera comigo... outra fic.. outra?? Outra sim... eu sou mais conhecida como Aline Higurashi (e quem disse que vcs lembram de mim?) xD... Agora são 2 doidas no comando de uma fic. Vcs acham que pode sair algo bom? Hauhauahuahuahuahuahuahuahauhauhauhauhauhauh**

**Tomara que saia... espero que vcs curtem mt essa fic pq eu e a MariI estamos escrevendo ela com mt cuidado e mt carinho para vcs apreciarem. Não liguem pelas coisas doidas que aparecerem... é normal... Ah... só mais uma coisinha... agora existem 2 inus... um pra mi, é claro, e um pra MariI... ainda estamos discutindo qual é o mais fofo (será que tem como?)... Enquanto isso, vcs podem ir lendo a fic... !**

**Srta. MariI:**** Sim sim.. Line está totalmente certa! São 2 inus... mas eles já têm donas! Huahauahau... que cruel de minha parte não é?! Não!! Hahaha, eu deixo o sesshy pra vcs!**

**Mais conhecida como MariInha, aqui estou com uma grande amiga, comandando uma fic que eu espero q vcs gostem... Sim, porque repetindo o que ela disse, estamos trabalhando com muito carinho nela. Você devem estar se perguntando.. Mas como essa louca vai dar conta de MAIS uma fic?! Pois é moçada...prometo não desapontar..;D Ainda mais com a Line aki pra ficar de olho em mim.. hauhaauhauha!! Então é isso, leiam e aproveitem ao máximo a fic.. nós aguardamos seus comentários! **

**Ahh.. gente.. Inuyasha e sua turma não nos pertende, e sim a Tia Rumiko..**

**(mal sabe ela que eu e a MariI temos 2 inus.. hahahaha)**

**O0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0**

**Capítulo 1**

Amor. Sentimento muitas vezes inevitável. Atinge aqueles mais despercebidos. E quando duas almas se encontram e se completam nada pode separá-las. Assim acontece em diversas histórias de contos de fadas, ou até mesmo reais. Mas nunca se comparou a uma que poucas pessoas conhecem. Não aconteceu há muito tempo, ou muito distante daqui. Nessa, o amor é maior do que a própria vontade de realizar sonhos. O amor supera barreiras inimagináveis. Ele não é fantasioso ou tão romântico como os outros. Mas é tudo para duas pessoas.

Dodeche ar suga abso namjadurui maum

**Eu simplesmente não consigo entender os corações dos homens**

Wonhar tem onjego da juni ije tonande

**Eles te dizem que te querem e depois te deixam**

Ironjog choumirago nonuh thugbyorhadanun

**Esta é a primeira vez, você é especial **

Gu marur midosso negen hengbogiosso

**Eu acreditei nessas palavras e fiquei tão feliz**

Tudo começou em uma tarde de outono. Estação transitória, bonita e que tem o sentido de renascimento. Uma jovem caminhava distraída pelas ruas de Tókio pensando em chegar a tempo em seu trabalho, já que estava demasiada atrasada, terceira vez naquela semana, quando, ao passar por uma pracinha não percebeu algumas modelos ali posicionadas em uma seção de fotos. O flash veio fazendo com que percebesse o fotógrafo atrás de si.

_Inuyasha narrando_

De repente eu só vi um vulto de uma moça. Sem querer eu bati a foto dela. Perfeita. Uma face ingênua e angelical, os cabelos perfeitamente lisos que batiam em seus ombros, mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foram seus belos olhos azuis. Eu poderia passar o resto da vida fotografando-a e contemplando sua beleza. Ela era um verdadeiro anjo que tinha caído no momento que eu menos imaginava em minha vida.

Porém, em rápidos segundos ela se desculpou, muito envergonhada, já que tinha atrapalhado o ensaio e seguiu seu caminho. Eu só pude assentir quando ela virou-se mais uma vez para ir embora.

_Kagome narrando_

Eu não percebi que atravessava por um cenário fotográfico. Apenas ouvi o flash e me virei surpresa. Nunca vi um homem tão belo em toda minha vida.

Era o fotógrafo das modelos. Alto, moreno, um belo rosto e um porte físico fascinante. As cores do ambiente ressaltavam seus belos olhos violetas, uma cor um tanto incomum. Senti minha face corar e reverenciei envergonhada. Percebi que tinha estragado uma de suas fotos. Ele sorriu e fez sinal de que não havia problema, porém mais uma vez me desculpei e continuei meu caminho. Mesmo apressada graças ao meu trabalho, acho que não esquecerei aquele homem tão facilmente com aqueles olhos profundos e ofuscantes...

_Narradora_

Depois de finalizado seu trabalho, Inuyasha rumou para sua casa, onde também ficava seu estúdio de fotos. Em todo o caminho percorrido, não se esqueceu da bela figura com que ele cruzou, ou melhor, fotografou acidentalmente. Realmente, naquele dia o destino tinha lhe aprontado uma. E ele mal imaginava que, em um outro lugar uma pessoa pensava o mesmo.

Mal entrou em sua casa, correu até os fundos. Preparou tudo para revelar o filme e nem olhou para as fotos onde se encontrava as modelos. Inuyasha apenas abriu sua máquina, retirou um pequeno rolo de filme onde se encontrava a foto do anjo. Revelou mais que rapidamente para poder contemplá-la durante um bom tempo. Mesmo antes de ficar pronto, sob a luz vermelha de seu estúdio, ficou olhando ternamente para a tal jovem na foto. Era bela demais para que ele pudesse esquecer...

0o00o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

No outro dia, depois de sonhar muitas vezes com aquele que não saia de sua cabeça, Kagome foi para seu trabalho na esperança de encontrá-lo mais uma vez na pracinha. Mas, infelizmente ele não estava lá. Rumou para seu trabalho, não muito contente. Kagome trabalhava em um salão de beleza. Ela e muitas meninas estagiavam nesse salão e logo se tornariam grandes empresárias da beleza, pelo menos era isso que ela esperava.

Ela estava arrumando o cabelo de uma de suas clientes mais exigentes, Kagura. Ela estava conversando animadamente com Kagome, mas esta, por sua vez, mal ouvia o que sua cliente estava lhe dizendo. O que aquele homem tinha feito com ela? Nunca tinha se sentido assim. De forma alguma. Até tinha desistido de encontrar alguma pessoa que a deixasse flutuando pelos cantos, como estava agora. Sabia que sempre que se encontra uma pessoa e se apaixona por ela... Apaixonada? É ela não podia negar. Estava apaixonada e nem sabia o nome daquele ser feiticeiro que a tinha hipnotizado. Ela só não queria sofrer como tantas outras pessoas que ela conhecia. Porém, não havia dado nem tempo de se conhecerem, imagine se iria sofrer.

Voltou de seus devaneios quando ouviu a porta do salão se abrir.

_Kagome Narrando_

Kagura novamente me elogiava pelo belíssimo trabalho em seus cabelos, modéstia parte, eu sou muito boa no que faço...

Porém quando a virei de encontro ao espelho, não vi exatamente o que eu esperava ver, mas mesmo assim, não pude controlar o enorme sorriso em meu rosto. Não... não era o perfeito penteado de minha cliente...

Ele estava ali. Bem atrás de mim, esperando para ser atendido. Se não fosse por Kagura ficar falando por tanto tempo e me agradecendo, com certeza eu teria chegado a tempo.

Porém Yura foi mais rápida, minha colega o levou para longe de meus olhos. Mas quando Kagura saiu, eu corri até lá.

- Yura, tem uma cliente te esperando pode deixar que eu cuido dele. – falei.

Minha colega sorriu e foi para o outro lado.

_Narradora_

Kagome mal podia acreditar que era ele ali. Cuidadosamente ela lavou suas mãos. InuYasha já estava deitado na cadeira de enxágüe com os olhos fechados e pacíficos. Uma imagem belíssima para se contemplar.

"Agora sim tenho certeza que nunca vou esquecer esse rosto..." – ela pensou.

Ternamente começou a molhar os longos e sedosos cabelos negros daquele homem tão fascinante. Ele parecia estar relaxado e gostando do "afago".

"Mãos tão suáveis..." – pensava.

Porém em um acidente, Kagome passou a espuma por seu olho. Tentou se desculpar prontamente, mas sua chefa que passava pelo local viu toda a cena:

- Kagome!! Não faz nada direito, menina!! Devia te demitir – empurrou-a pra longe do cliente. – Queira desculpar senhor InuYasha, isso não acontecerá novamente.

InuYasha limpou o olho ardido virando-se pronto para mandar um belo palavrão para a estúpida desleixada, porém o olhar triste e redimido da jovem o parou instantaneamente. Uma total surpresa passou por seus olhos. Era ela, mesmo?!

- Desculpe... – Kagome falou num fio de voz.

- Saia daqui, eu mesma termino o serviço! – Kikyou, a chefa, gesticulou grosseiramente para ela e se virou com um sorriso amarelo para InuYasha, começando a cuidar dos cabelos dele.

Depois que Inuyasha foi embora do salão, Kagome voltou à sala onde ela estava lavando os cabelos dele, até ela fazer aquela burrada. Percebeu que em cima do balcão estava uma toca de frio. Era dele. Ela o viu chegando com ela. Ele se esqueceu. Agora, Kagome tinha de devolvê-la o mais rápido possível. Mas como iria devolver? Mal sabia seu nome. Não tinha idéia da onde ele morava.

Resolveu procurar saber na lista de clientes do salão. Então, o encontrou lá. Seu número de telefone e seu endereço. Mais que rapidamente, retirou seu uniforme, avisou a sua superiora Kikyo, que com muita insistência deixou Kagome ir devolver a toca ao seu dono.

Saindo do salão, Kagome correu o máximo que pode para chegar o mais cedo na casa de Inuyasha. Pegou um metrô e se dirigiu rapidamente a uma casa duplex, muito bonita. Viu que existia uma porta de vidro que levava a um estúdio, provavelmente o estúdio onde ele trabalhava. Abriu a porta, adentrou e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou, viu que a porta estava aberta, e que Inuyasha estava trabalhando, tirando fotos de um modelo de uma moto. Ele não estava só. Havia um homem em sua companhia. E foi ele que a avistou e foi até a porta:

- Pois não? O que deseja? – disse o homem.

- Bom, Oi, me chamo Kagome e vim aqui devolver uma toca que o sr. Inuyasha esqueceu no salão ontem.

Foi aí que Inuyasha a viu na porta e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Deu um largo sorriso, e foi até ela.

- Kagome né? – falou interrogando-se mentalmente o porquê dela estar ali. Seria tão sortudo assim...?!

- Sim senhor, eu... eu vim... – ela apertou a toca em suas mãos, no fundo não queria soltá-la. – Vim me desculpar mais uma vez pelo incidente de ontem... e lhe devolver isso... – terminou meio corada estendendo o apetrecho.

Ele pegou a toca tocando a mão dela lentamente. Estava difícil controlar a felicidade em vê-la novamente. Certo de que não se encontraram nos momentos mais oportunos, porém foram os momentos que mais estariam marcados em sua memória.

- Espera um segundo. – ele sorriu animado puxando - a para a lona cinematográfica, e se posicionando atrás da câmera.

Ela sorriu desajeitada e ele começou a fotografá-la.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**Srta. Linee Taisho: É meninas... por enquanto é só... agora, queremos uma coisinha de nada!! REVIEWWWWWWW**

**HAUHAUHAUUAHAUHAUAHUAHU**

**Se vcs acharem que merece, estejam à vontade... mais algo a declarar MariI?**

**Srta. MariI Taisho: ****Bom, nada além de quê estou MUITO animada com essa fic! Gente, vocês tratem de mandar reviews hein?! Sério, se vocês acharem que a fic está boa, ou que precisa de alguns ajustes...não hesitem em nos comunicar...;D**

**Beijos**

**Srta. Linee e MariI Taisho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amor é Tudo**

_**Outono. Uma estação como qualquer outra onde se pode acontecer muitas surpresas. Uma jovem. Indo para o trabalho. Encontra a felicidade e o amor por acaso. E, descobre que o outono pode ser a estação mais bela de todas. Por mais que as folhas secas caem, sempre uma nova vai nascer.**_

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Kaoro Yumi: Oi menina! Ahh.. que bom que vc gostou.. mesmo... Pode deixar que eu e a Srta. MariI vamos fazer o possível para não demorar para atualizar... Pode deixar que vc não vai entrar em estado vegetativo!! Se não, como vc vai continuar a ler a fic? xD Muito Obrigada pela review.. Bjus!**

**Lya Kitto: E aí? Valeu pelo elogio... não só eu como a MariI ficamos mt contentes que vc goste de nossas fics! Será que vc gostou deste cap?? Tomara que sim... Bju**

**Uchila Lara: Oie! Iiiiii... fomos descobertas!! Hauhauhauhauhuahuahuahua**

**Pode deixar menina, que as nossas mentes doidas vão fazer uma surpresa para todas as leitoras... quem sabe vc não se surpreende?? Valeu a sugestão.. nós realmente precisamos delas! Bjo**

**O0o00o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o**

**Capítulo 2**

A partir daquele dia Kagome e Inuyasha se viam sempre. Estavam cada vez mais encantados e enamorados um pelo outro. Kagome sempre que ia ao estúdio era chamada para tirar mais e mais fotos. Ela tinha virado a modelo especial dele. E ninguém iria tirá-la de sua vida.

Marur haji guresso nega shihojyoda go

Você deveria ter me dito que não gostava mais de mim 

Nunchiga obnun nun nur bochegiman hesso

Mas não pude ver isto e tentei ficar contigo 

Norur yoghamyonsodo manhi guriurgoya

Embora fique te desejando mal ainda sentirei a sua falta 

Sarangi jonbuin nanun yojainika

Amor é tudo, porque eu sou uma garota 

Kagome também ficou conhecendo Houjo, o ajudante de Inuyasha, aquele que a tinha atendido no primeiro dia em que ela vira no estúdio entregar a toca. Ele era uma pessoa muito boa e gentil, e Kagome passou a considerá-lo como um amigo. Mas, para ele, Kagome era muito mais que isso. A jovem o tinha encantado de tal forma que queria que ela fosse sua companheira de qualquer jeito. E ele iria conseguir. Mas, Kagome nem sabia disso. Ela queria mesmo continuar dormindo para continuar naquele sonho. Sim, um sonho que ela jamais queria acordar. E Inuyasha a tratava com tanto carinho e delicadeza que ela chegou a pensar que ele também sentia um carinho diferente por ela. Porém, ela não queria se iludir, sabia que não era tão fácil assim.

Em uma tarde de sábado, enquanto estava indo para o estúdio encontrar Inuyasha, Kagome lembrou do dia anterior, quando ele a ensinou a revelar as fotos. Ela estava muito confusa e ele resolveu lhe explicar como se revelava as fotos. Então, dentro da sala, ela reparou que ele tinha todas as fotos dela. Ela se alegrou muito com aquilo.

Inuyasha lhe disse que, por mais que não parecia, revelar fotos era uma coisa muito perigosa. Além de que, qualquer erro ou tempo a mais ou a menos estragava a foto, ele mexia com uma substância química que era altamente perigosa às pessoas. Kagome ficou com receio e medo por ele, mas ele disse que já estava acostumado e que até aquele dia nunca tinha acontecido nada. Não ia ser agora que iria acontecer. Ficaram naquela conversa durante a tarde toda. Kagome sorriu, voltando de seus pensamentos, e se dirigiu a porta de vidro do estúdio.

Ela entrou na casa, porém estava tudo muito silencioso. Ficou com receio pela porta estar aberta. E se aconteceu algo?! Ficou preocupada com InuYasha.Mas logo sorriu aliviada quando o viu cochilando em frente à tv.

Sorriu internamente. Ele era sempre belo: dormindo, acordado, alegre, mal humorado... Talvez fosse isso que o amor causava. Talvez estivesse cega e apenas o via com perfeição. Mas era assim que se sentia feliz, vendo-o sempre ali, não queria sair de perto dele nunca mais. Queria conhecer cada vez mais sobre o homem que seu coração escolheu para amar.

Foi até o quarto buscar uma coberta para ele, quando abriu o guarda roupas, deu de cara com uma estante interna, lotada de motos e troféus.

Ficou observando atenciosamente cada uma delas, tocando levemente. Aquilo parecia ser realmente sagrado para ele.

--Então você está aí? – assustou-se quando ouviu a voz rouca e característica do fotógrafo.

---Desculpe a ousadia InuYasha, eu vim lhe buscar uma coberta e... – tentava se explicar reverenciando desesperadamente em desculpas.

---Shhii.. – ele a silenciou depositando o dedo indicador em seus lábios rosados.Kagome corou com o ato mas ficou quieta – Então você descobriu meu tesouro?! – ele sorriu divertido pegando uma de suas preferidas: um protótipo prateado de moto de corrida.

---Me parece que você gosta de motos... – ela falou sorrindo levemente.

---Sabe de uma coisa? – ele a encarou, empolgado – Vou te levar a um lugar...espere só que eu me vista.

---Lugar?? Que lugar?? – ela olhou confusa a empolgação dele.Rapidamente ele colocou um tênis e um casaco.

---Surpresa... – ele pegou em suas mãos guiando-a para fora da casa.

Surpresa mesmo. Nunca estivera em uma pista de corrida antes. InuYasha ia puxando-a de mãos dadas até onde ficavam várias motos estacionadas.

---Escolha. – ele lhe falou.

Ela sorriu timidamente.

---Não sei... todas me parecem sensacionais... – disse compartilhando da empolgação dele.

---Então vamos em todas! – ele pegou dois capacetes e a sentou delicadamente no banco passageiro – Segure firme ok?!

---Estou pronta! – e ele saiu correndo pela pista.

Passaram a tarde toda naquele clima alegre e aventureiro.Kagome adorou poder compartilhar de mais uma das paixões de InuYasha.Apenas pensava como seria bom ser uma dessas paixões também...

"Isso não vem ao caso... o que importa é o momento feliz que estamos tendo... Por mim essa tarde não acabava nunca." – pensou a garota enquanto seus cabelos voavam com o vento da velocidade da moto.

_Inuyasha Narrando_

_Foi demais leva-la para a pista. Nunca vi uma moça tão corajosa e alegre em toda minha vida. Talvez seja por isso que tenha me cativado... Ela é diferente de todas as outras. É gentil e delicada, não tem medo de estar comigo... Isso... Ela está sempre comigo, e espero que continue por toda a eternidade. Talvez já tenha passado da hora de dizer como me sinto, mas deixarei isso para depois, por enquanto só quero desfrutar dessa tarde que estamos juntos._

Depois das diversas corridas com todas as motos, Inuyasha e Kagome estavam demasiados felizes. Nunca tinham vivido tamanho sentimento por alguma pessoa. Mas, eles não sabiam o que cada um sentia, o que tornava a história ainda mais bonita. A espera dos dois pela decisão do outro.

Ao sair da última moto, Kagome se voltou para Inuyasha e lhe disse:

---Inuyasha, não sei nem como agradecer. O que eu senti aqui, jamais senti em toda minha vida. Essa sensação de liberdade, de estar praticamente voando é a melhor sensação que qualquer pessoa pode sentir. – disse Kagome, abrindo os braços, fechando seus olhos e agindo como se ainda estivesse em cima da moto.

Inuyasha apenas sorriu com sua reação e se aproximou calmamente dela. Parou bem a sua frente e começou a admirá-la como sempre fazia quando tinha chance. Involuntariamente, sua mão se suspendeu e tocou levemente seu rosto. De repente, Kagome acordou do transe e se deparou com um Inuyasha muito próximo de seu rosto, o que a assustou de início, mas ela logo se recompôs e passou a encará-lo da mesma forma. Definitivamente ele era o homem mais especial que ela já conhecera. Não só pela beleza externa, mas pelo jeito dele, de agir, de gostar de coisas simples. Isso a encantou mais do que o normal. Quando ela percebeu, já estava muito mergulhada em seus sentimentos, e não poderia voltar mais.

--- Kagome, eu... – de repente Inuyasha começou a falar, mas não conseguiu continuar, não tinha forças. O olhar dela era profundo demais.

Kagome não o forçou a continuar a dizer o que ele queria, mas estava curiosa a ponto de esquecer de tudo ao seu redor. Continuaram assim durante alguns minutos, intensos para os dois, até que Kagome acordou e chamou atenção de Inuyasha, de que estava com muita fome. Sentia-se muito envergonhada perto dele. Ele a causava arrepios. E assim, dirigiram-se a saída; rumo á um bom restaurante.

Boa a comida desses brasileiros. Era o pensavam ao desfrutarem de uma das boas iguarias do Brasil. Um clima tropical e romântico do restaurante, valeu por uma refeição mais do que agradável para o 'casal'.

Quando Kagome chegou em casa, se jogou no sofá e suprimiu seus gritos de felicidade na almofada, e depois começou a dar pulinhos de felicidade lembrando-se dos momentos maravilhosos que passaram juntos.Nada poderia estragar sua felicidade e em seu rosto, o sorriso simplesmente não morria.Estava feliz demais pra suportar...

InuYasha estava em seu estúdio revelando mais algumas fotos da bela jovem, de repente decidiu que queria vê-la mais uma vez.O celular estava ao seu lado na mesa perto das bacias reveladoras.Discou o número já conhecido:

---_Alô?_

---Kagome...

---_InuYasha! _– pode notar a empolgação na voz dela e sorriu com tamanha inocência.

---Queria saber se não quer jantar comigo hoje, preparei uma comida especial. – percebeu também que ela prendeu a respiração.

---_Jantar... Com você... Hoje?_

---Sim. Você tem algo de importante pra fazer?

---_Não! Imagine... Que horas eu devo estar aí?_

---Te pego na porta 8 horas pode ser??

---_Certo. Está combinado._

---Então... Até lá...

---_Beijos._

Desligou o telefone sorridente. No mesmo tempo que falou com ela, revelava suas fotos. A luz vermelha não impedia que observasse seu trabalho atentamente, até porque, já estava por demais acostumado com ela.

Pegou a tal substância química com que trabalhava: o famoso fixador Ilford.

"Mantenha longe de seus olhos..." – lembrava de seu professor de faculdade falando.

---Cego é a última coisa que quero ficar... – murmurou para si mesmo brincando.

Num momento de distração, esqueceu de tampar a garrafa. Porém nem percebeu e colocou o recipiente em cima da estante.

"Longe do alcance de crianças..." – não sabia por que, mas os avisos de seu professor estavam lhe perturbando aquela noite. Depois de revelar mais algumas fotos, olhou para seu relógio e percebeu que se não fosse rápido se atrasaria.Então seguiu para um banho às pressas.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**MariI Taisho: ****Gente..espero que não tenhamos feito esperar muito pelo cap.. Ele está aí e espero que vocês tenham gostado...Aaah!! Mais eu quero mais reviews!! Vocês vão mandar né??! Manda sim vai gente!!!! 8D Custa nadinha...**

**Linee Taisho: É gente.. façam duas autoras felizes!! Puts.. algumas pessoas falaram que não mandaram reviews pq não conseguiram, mas agora dá hein??? Estamos esperando curiosas pela opinião de vcs... Então apertem esse botãozinho roxo aí embaixo e faça duas garotas felizes!!! xD**

**Bjo**

**Srtas. Linee e MariI Taisho **


End file.
